Fire And Ice
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know how his parents died. He knows that he loves Itachi, and that was always enough. But, after learning of his parents death, and meeting Madara, will Sasuke begin to doubt Itachi's love? ItaSasu YAOI
1. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer: I actually own everything, just not on this planet. If you're reading this from earth though, I don't own the characters or setting of Naruto**

**A/N: So this is the long awaited sequel to Playing With Fire! You don't actually have to have read playing with fire... all you have to know is that Sasuke's not allowed into Itachi's dresser drawers, and Sasuke's never been told why his parents died. Other than that, this fic can stand alone.**

**Enjoy!**

"Aaaaannnnniiiiiiikkkiiiii!" Sasuke was shrieking at the top of his lungs. Itachi wasn't going to budge though. Sasuke had been throwing temper tantrums like this for the last seventeen years; there was no reason for either of them to entertain the idea of him actually getting his way by screaming.

"Sorry Sasuke. But the answer is no."

"Whhhhyyyyy!"

"Not until you're eighteen."

"That's just next year!"

"Exactly. So why not wait?"

"I wanna see _NOW_!" Sasuke pouted. He pouted beautifully. He knew exactly how to do it just right, with his bottom lip quivering and his eyes all wide and glassy.

"It's _private._"

"It's probably just some more sex toys! Just like the first one!"

"It's nothing of the sort."

"Then why do I have to wait a year?"

"I don't know, because hopefully by then you will have matured enough to not care?"

"Itachi. Let me see, okay? I won't be insensitive. I promise."

Itachi looked at his brother and made some sort of mental decision. "Fine."

Sasuke smiled gleefully and rushed to the room they had been sharing for the past few years. He opened the second drawer without hesitation, knowing that Itachi was only bluffing when he talked about all the traps. He was shocked to see that the inside of the drawer looked like a book shelf lied flat. There were at least a hundred little black journals lined up. They seemed to be organized by date. Sasuke started at the first one.

_Kaa-San told me to write in one of these every day. She says that I'm getting a new baby brother or sister, and I need to learn how to get my thoughts out on paper in case she's busy with the baby. It's not like we really talk all that much anyway though. I don't like to talk a lot. There's hardly ever anything important to say. I hope that it's a boy. You know, the baby. Girls don't interest me. Tou-san says that they will eventually, but I doubt it. I'm already a lot more mature than any kid my age should be. If I can be five years old with the IQ of a fifteen year old, then I'm pretty sure I should be able to tell what I like, and I don't like girls at all. It should be really nice to have a little brother though, as long as he's not annoying. I can't stand annoying people. I hope he doesn't talk too much either. I guess that's all for now, so I'll "talk" to you tomorrow. Good night._

_-Itachi_

_Dear Diary,_

_I showed Kaa-san the entry from last time and she says that I should always start it with 'dear diary' so I'll do that from now on. As you can see, I haven't actually been using this thing every day. I've got stuff to do. Training and what not, the baby I was telling you about should be coming in a few days now. Kaa-san looks really fat, but she says that will go away when she has the baby. I still don't exactly understand how that works, but when I asked Tou-san he started talking about lady-parts and I've decided that I can probably stand to just not know about things like that._

_-Itachi_

_Dear Diary,_

_Kaa-san had the baby; we're in the car now. On the way to see it for the first time. I heard that it's a boy. That's good. They say he looks just like me, but that's not possible. Only twins look just alike, so maybe he just looks close. Well we're pulling up to the hospital, but I'll make sure to write about how it goes later. Okay?_

_-Itachi_

_Dear Diary,_

_He's perfect. He's absolutely perfect. Honestly, I didn't really understand before what perfect was. He's got these deep little dark eyes. He opened them for the very first time when I held him. I'm the first person he saw and that makes me happy. It's kind of weird. I feel like he's mine. I mean obviously he is my brother, but that's not exactly what I mean by 'mine'. I don't know how to describe it. His name is Sasuke. I wanted to name him Itachi junior, but Tou-san says that's not how the junior thing works, so Kaa-san named him instead. I guess Sasuke is an okay name, it seems too normal for someone as perfect as him though. But then again, I'm pretty perfect too and my name means weasel. I guess Kaa-san doesn't know how to pick names really well. His hair sticks up in the back. The doctors say that's just because he's a baby, but when they said it he got this cute little look on his face like he already knows that it'll be sticking up for the rest of his life. Tou-san says he just made that face because he was pooping, but I don't think so._

_-Itachi_

_P.S. I also noticed that his skin is really soft, but Kaa-san says that all babies have soft skin, so I'll just wait and see if it get's rougher later._

_Dear diary,_

_It's been three weeks. His hair still sticks up and he's still soft. They said that three weeks isn't long enough to tell if he'll be like that forever, but I know he will, cus he told me so. I know people say that babies can't talk, but when I'm around him it's like I can_feel _what he's trying to say or something. Sometimes I answer him aloud, and sometimes I just think what I want him to know, and he seems to understand. I don't need words to talk to him. He reaches for me all the time. Kaa-san says he's just checking out his own hands, but he stops when I come closer, and he never does it to anyone else. He doesn't like Tou-san. He cries whenever he's around, and if he can get his hands on anything, he throws stuff at him. I think it's pretty funny, but I get beaten when I laugh. I wouldn't mind the beatings, but Sasuke cries when I get them, so I've decided that I need to start being more good, cus I hate when he cries. Even if it's just for food, it's like every time I see him crying I feel like something inside of me is broken. I asked Kaa-san what that meant, and she said it means I love him._

_-Itachi_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke spoke his first word today, well… there's kind of been some argument about that. Basically what happened is I was sitting in the living room colouring, and I wasn't really giving him much attention. So he started squirming around and reaching for me, but I ignored it, because I was frustrated at Tou-san and I don't like being around Sasuke like that cus he can tell that I'm mad and it makes him cry. So I turned away from him. And he yelled "Ita". Kaa-san says it was just baby talk, and that babies say stuff like Ita all the time. But I disagree, especially because when I didn't respond to Ita, he yelled "Ani." Clearly, he was trying to say Itachi, and when that didn't work, he was trying to say Aniki. But no one believes me. Tou-san says that Sasuke is too young to know what Aniki means, but he's around our cousins all the time! He understands that I'm his Aniki, and that my name is Itachi. That was definitely enough to cheer me up._

_-Itachi_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's been too long, but I've been very busy with Sasuke. I just thought you should know that he took his first steps today! He already says my name and other little words. He says Mummy when he's talking to Kaa-san. He hasn't learned the formal way to talk to her yet. He doesn't talk to Tou-san. Ever. But the point is, he walked! I was sitting on the other side of the room from him reading and he called me. I told him to hold on, but he didn't want to (he's extremely impatient) so he got up and tried to walk to me. He made it six steps! Six whole steps on his first try! I'm so proud I could burst! He's only eight months old! I picked him up and hugged him really tight. It made his cheeks turn red. Kaa-san says that's a blush. I don't do that, but Sasuke does it all the time and it looks really adorable._

_-Itachi_

"You might want to skip the next few months, I'm sure they'll bore you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Surely you're not vain enough to actually enjoy a written account of your perfection, which is all that is pretty much for the next year."

Sasuke smiled. "I guess I had you at hello, huh?"

"Tch… you had me _way_before hello."

"It's kind of nice hearing your opinions on Kaa-san and Tou-san… I don't really remember them much."

"That's understandable, but seriously. The next year hardly includes them at all… it's pretty much me going on about certain things that made you laugh, or things that made you blush, or things that made you cry. Every single day. For a year."

"Good Gods! How did you have the patience to do that?"

Itachi smiled.

"I could still do that. I just don't feel the need to put it on paper anymore… here, start again with this one."

Sasuke grasped the new diary and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been ten days since my eighth birthday party, and there is STILL cake left! Probably because Sasuke's the only one who likes sweets around here, so it's pretty much his cake anyway not mine. He can't eat much of it at a time (The kid IS three after all.) but he does have some with every meal. He's a lot sneakier than my parents give him credit for. He can climb up to the top of the fridge and get himself a piece. Of course, we can all tell when he's done this because he doesn't use a knife, but it's still very cute of him to be so devious._

_-Itachi_

_Dear Diary,_

_My eyes glowed red today. At first I thought I was possessed or something, but Tou-san says it's my sharingon coming in. I'm not surprised, I'm already way ahead of all the kids my age when it comes to academic achievement, so why not awake the sharingon eye at age eight, you know? I'm determined to master it before my next birthday. I've been practicing to see how long I can keep it on without getting too tired. It's pretty cool to use it on Sasuke because I can watch him run around and see if he's about to fall before he can so it's a lot easier to catch him. Tou-san says not to use my sharingon on Sasuke. He says it's a waste and that I should use it on my enemies, but honestly after witnessing the last Great Ninja War, I'd prefer not to use it at all, and definitely not to hurt anyone. I much prefer peace._

_-Itachi_

_Dear Diary,_

_I did it! I mastered the sharingon. I told myself that I would only focus on that for a while, which is why I haven't been writing. It's a pretty cool tool, I've been using it on missions. Speaking of missions, there's some other stuff that's starting to happen. Stuff that I can't even put in here because it might get into the wrong hands. I'm worried about this stuff, a lot. And if that wasn't enough, my father went absolutely ballistic today. I was sitting looking at Sasuke, just looking at him, and Tou-san called me a pedophile. I don't know what that means, but I'm kind of hoping that I'm not one. He says that I look at Sasuke like something to eat. He told me to stay the fuck away from him. But I can't do that. I'd never be able to do that to Sasuke, which is part of what's bothering me about this "stuff."_

_-Itachi_

_Dear Diary,_

_Kaa-San and Tou-san had "The Talk" With me today. Interesting stuff. All I could think of is that dream I keep having about Sasuke, I know I didn't tell you about it, but that's cus it's seriously too embarrassing and gross to even put on paper. If what my parents said during "The Talk" is true, then I think these dreams might be a little more serious than I thought. I haven't decided yet what to do about that. There's too much going on right now to be worried about silly things like erections and incest. So I'll just cross that bridge when I reach it, and ignore the 'problem' for now. The problem being the erection, of course. Not Sasuke._

_-Itachi_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been years since I've even touched you. Nothing important is going on that I can tell you. Which doesn't at all mean that nothing important is going on. I just can't tell you. Tonight's the night that I have to do it. I'm torn inside, but leaning towards root. I love Konoha and I have to do what's right for the village. I know that's probably saying too much already, but I truly don't care much anymore. It's not exactly a war of loyalty though. I'm no longer thinking about what faction I'm more tied to, I'm more focused on what will affect Sasuke the least. Either way his life will change forever, and either way he'll have me here for him. But it's a hard choice. I guess considering those 'other' emotions I feel for him, and the fact that my parents seem to know is important. But something as small as that isn't worth killing for, is it?_

_-Itachi_

"Aniki…. What…. What are you talking about in these?"

"It's kind of hard to explain…"

"Itachi," Sasuke stared at his brother with understanding, yet slightly aggressive eyes. "How did our parents die?"

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies."

"Please, just tell me the truth."

Itachi took a deep breath and looked down at his brother, his lover, his best friend.

"I guess the only way to tell it, is to start from the beginning."

**A/N: I kind of hate this chapter, but I don't matter. Let me know what YOU think. Please leave a review and take the poll. Arigato!**

**I love you!**

**-Beloved**


	2. For You

**Disclaimer: So I looked on my identification card today and I have definitely confirmed that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: I'm not really into this chapter much either, it's my third rewrite of it, but er uh… I figured you should get a chance to read it anyway since you've been waiting a millennium xD… oh and it's UBER short…**

**Enjoy!**

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a concerned tone. He got no response, but this was expected. He had come clean to his brother about everything, and the boy's reaction included a lot of tears, and finally camping out in the guest room for the past three days.

He had locked the door, but he would open it when Itachi wasn't around to take the food Itachi had been leaving next to the doorway.

"Sasuke, please come out… Look, I know you might be mad at me, but can we just talk abo-"

"I'm not mad at you! Stop speaking for me when you have no idea what I'm thinking!" Sasuke shouted suddenly.

Itachi could hear the tears in his brother's voice, and it almost made him shed a couple of his own.

"I'm sorry, you're right, there's no way for me to know what you're thinking unless you tell me; and I do want _so_ desperately to know. So, even if you won't talk to me, please, just let me see you. Let me know that you're not physically hurting. I know I don't deserve it, but I really care about you, and not being able to be around you is driving me insane."

There was no verbal response, but the key to the room came shooting out from under the door. Itachi picked it up, unlocked, and slid open the door. He could tell that Sasuke hadn't really moved to slide the key, he had just lazily lifted his hand to toss it at the door. This would explain why it came out so quickly, and why Sasuke was still curled up in a ball on the bed. His eyes were red and swollen, and his cheeks were poorly decorated with an ongoing stream of tears. He was shivering like crazy.

Itachi reached into the adjoining linen closet and pulled out another comforter, then moved over to Sasuke and covered him with it, taking special care to tuck him correctly, but, when the older man finished and tried to move away, Sasuke reached out and grabbed his shirt.

Itachi looked down at the moonlight pale hand as it pulled the shirt closer, it was an easy to understand request. Itachi gently peeled the hand off of his shirt and walked around to the other side of the bed. Then, he took off his shoes and jeans and got into the bed. He was planning on keeping his distance, but Sasuke immediately scooted over to him and buried his head in Itachi's chest, holding on tightly to his older brother's form and crying.

He cried harder than he had ever allowed himself to cry before. He let the tears wash away all the hurt and pain he was holding. He could only cry like this in his brother's arms. Itachi was his rock, Sasuke needed him in order to really let go of himself and _feel. _He sobbed he screamed, and he held tighter and tighter to his beloved brother.

Itachi just wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shaking figure as his own silent tears made their way down his face. Seventeen years ago he had written in a diary that when Sasuke cried he felt broken inside. After seventeen years, he felt the same exact way, maybe even worse, because these tears were his fault.

Eventually, Sasuke drifted into sleep. Itachi continued to hold him, but couldn't find enough peace to sleep himself. He cried all the way through the night while his brother rested. In the morning Sasuke sat up quickly. It apparently took him a moment to remember that he had slept with Itachi the night before. Then a look of understanding came over his face.

"Aniki?" He said softly. This time it was Itachi's turn not to reply.

"Nii-san, please don't cry."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Itachi's tears away as they came. Itachi's face was cold and still.

"You think it's your fault. You think you hurt me."

"I _know _it's my fault."

"You're wrong, and if you don't stop crying, I'll start again, and then it _will _be your fault."

Itachi reluctantly forced the tears to stop, and let Sasuke gently wipe the ones that were already forming away.

"There, now I think it's time for me to clarify something, because I know you've been going through absolute hell not knowing what's been wrong with me for the last few days, and you _don't _know, so stop trying to be such a smart ass all the time… Anyway, I wasn't crying _because _of you, Itachi. I was crying _for _you."

"What?"

"Exactly. Told you, you didn't know. It hurts me to think of all the shit you've been put through. I always knew our parents had a brutal death. None of the stories you used to tell me when I was little about how they died ever made sense, especially because everyone else died at the same time. Also, I remember how troubled you were for like the whole year before it happened, so it was pretty easy to put two and two together. Which is why after reading that diary entry, I already knew you killed them, I just had to hear you say it.

I wasn't crying about what you did, I just always assumed you did it for some evil spiteful reason, so it came as a shock to hear how much you were used and abused in the situation, and, well, it hurt. It hurts me to hear about things like that. It hurts a lot. And since I was there the whole time, I know that you never had your chance to cry over it, which sucks even more, so I took that time for you."

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, fine. But I have something else to say."

"What?"

"I want to meet him."

"Who?"

"Madara Uchiha."

**A/N: Hmmm… So Sasu-chan wants to meet uncle Tobi, eh?**

**I wonder where I'm going with this… actually I know already, but I wonder if you can guess in a review… :P**

**I will tell you that it's NOT either of these three options:**

-Madara get's added into the sexual relationship

-Sasuke doesn't get to meet Madara

-Itachi tries to kill Madara.

**So it's not any of those, but if you can guess what **_**does **_**happen, you may pick any yaoi pairing you wish (excluding Kisame) and I will write you a one-shot xD**

**Good luck, and I love you loads!**

**-Beloved**


	3. Conflict Resolution

**A/N: So here goes another chappie of Fire and Ice. It's terribly short, but had a lot of thought put into it, so I hope you**

**Enjoy!**

"No." Itachi blurted out. It was his automatic reply to the question. There was nooooo way he was going to let his precious little Sasu-chan get near _Madara. _Mara was practically the definition of evil. It was true that Madara had come in handy during the Massacre, but Itachi had been trying to avoid him at all costs since then.

"Itachi, I mean it. I can take care of myself."

Itachi gave an animalistic growl in the back of his throat. "You don't _have _to take care of yourself Sasuke. I _like _taking care of you, and allowing you to be around… _him, _would be an easy way to put you in danger."

"Aniki, trust me. I wouldn't ask for this if I thought it would put either of us in danger."

"You don't _know _him Sasuke, you don't understand, the man is CRAZY!"

"I don't care if he's crazy-"

"I don't care if you don't care!"

Sasuke frowned, and placed his palm onto Itachi's chest gently pushing the man onto his back, trying to get his brother to calm down a little bit.

"Let's just talk about is, okay? Just hear me out."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Don't you even want to know-"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Tch. Whatever."

"What?"

"Ohhhhh….. _nothing._"

"What?"

"You don't want to know, remember?"

"Ok, _fine _you can finish."

"You should know by now that I _will _get my way Itachi."

"Why is that?"

"I recall a couple years ago, a certain man with a certain name that happens to mean weasel, told a certain little brother of his that he would not under any circumstance do a certain something until said little brother was eighteen. I also recall, that the previously mentioned little brother _still _isn't eighteen, and they now do that…certain something… _quite _often."

Itachi frowned. "I still think you were too young for that…"

Sasuke grinned. "It was the best day of my life."

The older Uchiha rolled his eyes, then his face got more serious. "You don't understand Otouto, it's not the same. Putting you through a brief moment of physical pain, fully knowing that you'd get pleasure out of it is different. _This _is just so wrong, it's so dangerous-"

Sasuke kissed his brother softly, he could hear Itachi's voice becoming more frantic.

"Shhh…It's okay, Aniki, we can talk about it later. We haven't seen each other in a while, we shouldn't start our time together off with an argument."

"I don't want another situation like that. I don't want to have to wait and wait knowing that you're plotting to get me to do something."

Sasuke simply leaned down so that he was laying on his back and pulled his brother over to him, so that Itachi was on top of him with Sasuke's arms wrapped behind his neck.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Trying to enjoy my time with you. You should do the same."

Itachi sighed, but allowed himself to be pulled into his brother's trance as pink lips trailed up his neck and connected with his mouth. He didn't object as pale slender fingers gently slipped off his shirt and boxers, didn't complain in the least as his brother kicked his own clothes off. But his heart wasn't in it. He wasn't excited or determined, or phased at all by their position. He was just worried, because when it came down to it, Sasuke Uchiha really _did _always get what he wanted, and right now what he wanted was something Itachi would really prefer him not to have.

"Aniki, what's wrong?"

Itachi chuckled. "Has the master of seduction hit a rock in the road?"

"_No. _But you're not really giving me much to work with here."

The older Uchiha simply smirked. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Itachi, you're barely even aroused, what's going on with you!"

"I don't want you around Madara." Sasuke sighed with more than a hint of an annoyed undertone.

"You really want to talk about that now?"

"Yes."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved Itachi off of him.

"_Fine._" The boy hissed before storming out of the room. Itachi thought he was going to stay gone, but he actually just came back with a pair of sweat pants on and threw another, slightly larger pair directly at his older brother's head, then sat angrily next to the man.

"Go ahead Itachi. Talk about whatever the fuck you want to. I'm all ears." It was a harsh statement that was filled with sarcasm, but at the same time Itachi knew that Sasuke really would listen, no matter how much of a brat he was being about it.

"Firstly, why do you even want to meet him?"

"I just want to spend a day with him, and see if he's really all that awful."

"Why?"

"Because your _not _all that awful."

"So what?"

"I feel like I should give him the benefit of the doubt and just call him misunderstood."

"He's psycho."

"Some would say the same of you, my darling masochistic pedophile."

"I'm not a pedophile…"

"How old was I when you first sucked me off?"

"I don't exactly recall…"

"Yes you do."

"Eleven or twelve, I think, but I was a minor too."

"Yeah by one fucking year. What about the year after that? Twelve and eighteen? I'm not saying that it's wrong. I don't think it's wrong either. Which is only because you raised me that way, you taught me that love is love and I looked back to that as I got older and began to realize why other people think our relationship is wrong. Some would call you evil, crazy, disgusting. Some would say that you brainwashed me and I was actually afraid the whole time. Some would say that you took advantage of my innocence."

Itachi got silent. "Do you feel that way?"

"No. You raised me to treat each and every person fairly until I got to know them. My gut instinct after hearing about… everything… was to hate Madara, which is exactly why I've come to the conclusion that I need to know him in order to tell if that's fair or not."

Itachi frowned. "Oddly enough, I see where you're coming from. But you get one day, and one day only. And I have to be there, and it has to be a public place."

"Seems fair to me."

"Then we have a deal."

"Excellent, now… where were we?" Sasuke asked with a devious smirk, as he crushed his lips against his brother's once more. This time he met no resistance.

Sasuke smiled. Looked like he'd be keeping his title as the Master of Seduction after all.

**A/N: I know, you're going to kill me if I insert another teaser. Don't worry. The lemon scene will be in the next chapter so I'm not neglecting you, I'm just thinking about the shit-load of homework sitting on my desk. I hope you enjoyed and appreciate the time I put into this. I hope you also realize how very little time it would take for you to reward me with a review. **

**I love you all!**

**-Beloved**


	4. The Madhouse

**A/N: I know. It's crazy. Seriously, I updated. Now, read and be merry! **

**Enjoy!**

Itachi sighed and leaned back as he delighted in the hot moist feeling of his brother's tongue on his neck. Sasuke was sucking harshly at the smooth skin without restraint, and also letting his hands roam freely across the silky yet firm crevices of Itachi's pectorals and abdomen.

The younger Uchiha finished with his administrations on his brother's neck with a final soft bite, and began the trail lower. Sasuke licked down his brother's chest, swirling his tongue around perky dark nipples, and nipping gently at the defined shape of Itachi's abdomen.

Sasuke pecked the base of Itachi's penis lightly, and rubbed his cheek against the stubble of pubic hair, adoring the light scratchy feeling against his face.

"You didn't shave yet today, Aniki." he commented observantly.

"I haven't showered." Itachi clarified huskily.

"Mmm... well, I can't make it all the way to the bathroom without feeling you inside of me, so I guess I'll just try and bathe you the best I can right here."

With that, Sasuke took his brother's cock into his mouth and sucked at it slowly. He enjoyed the taste. He always preferred salty things to sweet things- and Itachi was his favourite flavour. He wrapped his lips around the head of Itachi's penis and wrapped his hand around the shaft, stroking his brother with quick movements.

Much satisfied by the sound of Itachi's breath hitching, Sasuke removed his hand from his brother's heat and licked downwards then upwards, lapping at the pre-ejaculatory fluids that were starting to steadily leak from the slit. He let his tongue go all the way down the underside of Itachi's cock` and meet up with Itachi's balls.

They were heavy, and clung to his body tightly, and Sasuke eagerly sucked at them, letting his hand continue it's previous position of moving quickly up and down Itachi's cock. He didn't stop until he felt the first tightening of Itachi's balls against his tongue. Then, he stitched, massaging the heavy sac with his hand, and bobbing his mouth on Itachi's cock deeply, feeling the hard muscle sink deep into his throat repeatedly.

Itachi groaned, and laced his finger's in Sasuke's hair, forcing himself deeper into the younger's throat. He met no objection, and continued to aggressively thrust himself into the hot moist tightness that was bringing him so much pleasure.

"Otouto..." He muttered softly, knowing that he didn't have to say any more than that. Sasuke his mouth away from Itachi's length, and again took a firm grip to Itachi's shaft with his hand, now stroking even faster.

Itachi came in long white spurts, and Sasuke opened his mouth just in time to catch nearly all of it. A stray bit slashed him on the cheek, but he licked it off and smiled, sticking out his tongue to display the gooey substance with an accomplished expression.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "You're getting better at that."

Sasuke grinned, and swallowed his mouthful. "Which part? Catching it, or coaxing it out to begin with?"

Itachi shrugged, and leaned back to enjoy the blissful relaxed feeling that can only be accomplished directly after orgasm. He was, however, still hard- and this did not go unnoted by his little brother.

Sasuke scooted upwards, and lifted himself slightly, fully expecting to lower his ass onto Itachi's still pulsing rod. The weasel rolled over, and Sasuke landed with a soft squeak of the mattress springs to the left of his brother on the bed.

"That's not fair! I wanna-"

"Get dressed, you little whore."

"But we're both still har-"

"Do you want to see Madara, or not?"

Sasuke quieted himself and sat a moment in thought. Which was more important? Returning his straining erection to a flaccid state... or trying to unfold the ever-present secrets of the Uchiha Massacre?

Hmmm... is was a difficult choice. With a final sigh, he decided that it was _slightly _more beneficial to meet Madara and hear him out... but only when thinking of things in a very long-term manor.

Two hours later saw Itachi and Sasuke standing outside of a huge drafty house. The doors were wooden with large shiny brass knockers, and the brothers were both staring at the cool metal intensely- neither wanting to actually knock.

Cold eyes silently watched them from the window, wondering what on earth would cause these two particular guests to arrive. The man closed the curtain with a swish, and turned to face the pitiful creature laying in bed across the room.

"Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha have come." He said, speaking quietly to the frail bundle of blankets.

The body in the bed -slowly and not without much effort- sat up and smiled.

"Tell _him _that they're here." the sickly voice sounded cracked and broken. It was the voice of someone who had not spoken for a very long time.

"You knew they would come?"

"Don't question me... Tell him... that I want to play a game."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX'**

Itachi and Sasuke were _just _about to reach for the knocker, at the exact same time, when the door was opened by a very familiar blonde.

"Itachi? Sasuke? What the hell are you two doing _here?_"

"Deidara! We could ask the same of you!"

The blonde quieted instantly and turned away. "I have my reasons. We all do, hmm? But, seriously- trust me on this one, whatever your reason is- forget it. Leave now."

"Don't be silly, Dei-Chan! I've just managed to convince Aniki to come in the first place! There's _no way _we're leaving now!"

The artist frowned. "Hm. Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you. This is a madhouse."

They ignored their friend's warning and stepped past him into the mansion. Sasuke's mouth dropped open in awe as they walked farther inside, not knowing why they chose to enter certain hallways, or turn certain directions. Only knowing that the path they followed would lead them to where ever they were trying to go. They journeyed on and on through the house, following _something _some unknown desire to be a certain place, and some unknown knowledge of where that place was.

As they took a particularly odd turn to the left, Itachi froze.

"Otouto, why are we turning here?"

"It's this way!" Sasuke said, as if it was obvious.

"What is?" Itachi asked, looking deeply into his younger brother's eyes, and hoping that they weren't actually experiencing what he thought they were.

"I dunno, but we've got to go this way."

"_Why_, though, Sasuke?"

"Because... because we _have _to."

Itachi frowned with guilt, closed his eyes, and smacked his brother across the face.

"Ow! Aniki what the fuck!... where are we?"

The weasel sighed. "We're in Madara's house. Think back hard. How long have we been in here walking around aimlessly?"

"A few minutes."

"What were we doing before that?"

"Standing outside doing nothing."

Itachi frowned again. No, they weren't doing nothing.. they were doing something, they just couldn't tell.

"No... no we were outside staring at the door-knock for at least twenty minutes. Remember?"

_The question, my darling young boys... is what were you _really _staring at? _

They both stilled, able to hear the sadistic husky voice in their heads, as clearly as it would have been had the person been standing right next to them.

_Your father's eyes make such a decorative addition to my front doors... it's a shame people never notice them. Right there, staring at you before you even enter... I even had the courtesy to show you a close friend advising you not to come inside- but you two think you're ready for everything, don't you?_

Sasuke shivered. "Nii-San... what's happening?"

"Genjutsu. On the door-knocks. Madara, you should have known that such a cheap trick wouldn't work on me for so long. I've already freed my mind, you can't seriously think that an intercom will convince us that we're still under your control, can you?"

Sasuke saw it then. There were tiny speakers in the wall. So Madara wasn't in their heads after all... that was a bit of a relief.

_Don't be so rude, Itachi-kun! Just because your friend isn't really here doesn't mean this isn't a madhouse. _Madara cackled to himself, and coughed lightly, before with a soft click, the voice was gone.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

The man from the window walked carefully down the hallway, carrying the sickly broken body in his arms bridal-style. When they reached the corridor that the young Uchiha's were still standing in, the body in his arms let out a loud wheezing groan and stretched turning around to face their houseguests.

The look on Itachi's face was absolutely priceless as he took in the two people standing before him.

"Impossible." He said confidently- yet still with a trace of fear.

"Is it?" The more frail of the two questioned weakly.

"Yes. You're dead. Both of you are dead."

"Not quite." the ill creature replied, lifting his head up to properly face Itachi and Sasuke.

The elder Uchiha brother gasped, and Sasuke allowed his eyes to turn and see what had caused his brother such shock. One look at the face of that skinny poorly stranger, and the youngest Uchiha was shielding his eyes in fear and screaming.

Itachi pulled his brother into his arms and tried to comfort him, but it was no good. Sasuke would forever have the image of that face embedded in his mind, and he was starting to very much regret ever wanting to come to this place.

He should have listened when Itachi insisted they meet with Madara somewhere public. He shouldn't have wanted to meet such a psychopath _at all_ in the first place. But it was too late for that. He was here now... and he had no idea how the hell to get out.

**A/N: Please review... the lack of reviews is why this** **damn fic never gets updated, you know. **

**Love you for reading. **

**-Beloved**


	5. Plotting, Brooding, and Other Affairs

**A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long, and this chapter moves REALLY fast, so pay attention!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Itachi gasped slightly and woke with a start, immediately twisting his head around to absorb his surroundings. He noted two things very quickly- firstly, this was most definitely not his bedroom, and more importantly, there was no little brother pressed against his chest. In fact, much to his horror, there was no little brother anywhere in his eyesight at all.

He closed his eyes once, then opened them again, and gratefully noticed that there was a figure in the corner that must have been his brother. He let out a relieved sigh, and the man in the corner turned his head slightly, displaying a single moonlight pale cheek that was hollowed out and heavily blemished. That was definitely not Sasuke.

"What are you doing in here? Where's my brother?'

A raspy voice cleared it's throat harshly, and Itachi saw that as the sickly man coughed into his hand a few spattered drops of blood drizzled between his fingers.

"This is my bedroom, Itachi-Kun, and _you_, happen to be in my bed."

"And Sasuke?"

"Do you care so much?"

"Yes, I do. Now, your next sentence should either be my brother's location, or your last words."

The sickly man stood carefully, and braced himself against the wall, to ensure that he didn't fall over. He made his way step by step, over to the window and sat down again in a different chair, now appearing to gaze at the outside world and look rather bored.

"What, now you're not going to say anything?" Itachi spat out in fury.

"Certainly not, if those are my only options."

The weasel frowned. "Why won't you tell me where he is?"

"Why does it matter?

"Because he's my baby brother, and I love him, and I care about his well-being, and the simple fact that you're even _here_ let's me know that Madara's just as much of a crazy fuck as I always thought he was."

"Because he's your brother? Is that all?" The man asked in an empty voice lifting a frail hand to the window and tracing the panes absentmindedly.

"Please," Itachi whispered, "Please don't toy with me like this… I… I couldn't live without him… Just… Just tell me where he is… Please?"

The man shifted slightly and faced his houseguest. "You must just be the world's best brother, then."

Itachi snorted incredulously.

"Did I say something amusing to you, Itachi-Kun?"

"Well, you didn't tell me where my brother is, so it doesn't really matter what you said. Where's the way out of this creepy room. Why isn't there a fucking light?"

"Why would there be? The door should be on the wall that I was sitting against earlier."

Itachi grumbled a half-hearted thanks, more out of habitual manners than out of actual gratitude. He then felt his way to the door and exited the room, immediately feeling even more helpless than before as he navigated the complex hallways of Madara's house. This was absolutely ridiculous, when the hell had he fallen asleep anyway, and how the hell had he let himself get separated from Sasuke?

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up."

Sasuke muttered slightly in protest, automatically batting the hand that was trying to wake him away from himself. It was to no avail, he could feel himself waking anyway.

He groaned lightly and sat up, stretching his back until he felt a refreshing crack, then finally opening his eyes. He smiled lightly to himself as he looked around the room. He was lying in a comfortable bed, and there was a small tray of sliced tomato next to him, and a skylight window above him.

"Madara will be in here soon to speak with you, so clean up some. There's some clean clothes in that dresser across the room."

Sasuke nodded, and slid effortlessly out of bed, then walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. He picked out a simple pair of drawstring linen pants and a cotton T-shirt, then changed his clothes shamelessly in front of the other man in the room.

In only a few short minutes, none other than Madara Uchiha himself walked into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke-Chan?"

The younger Uchiha gave a gentle smile and turned to face the elder. "I'm great, how are you?"

Madara smiled, seeming to be in on some sort of private joke with himself. "I'm doing excellently. Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke nodded, sitting down at a small vanity in the far corner of the room and trying to re-inflate his hair. "I had a couple strange dreams, but overall it was nice. How about you?"

"I slept well. You seem rather chipper, today."

Sasuke merely shrugged and reached for a tub of gel on the table, persistently glossing it over his hair. "Yeah… I guess I am in a pretty good mood. I can't seem to recall why though… whatever, no problem, right? At least I'm happy."

Madara nodded, and exited the room with a quiet click, and walked down the steps and down the hall, easily making his way through the twists and turns of his mansion until he was outside of a familiar door. He opened it without knocking and frowned as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

"Where's Itachi?"

"Did you know, he said he can't live without Sasuke?"

"Charming. Where is he?"

"What am I a walking map? Everyone keeps asking me where everyone else is. Go look for him."

Madara frowned. "You let him _go_?" He hissed out violently.

"Perhaps you should have chosen a more fitting guard. Or perhaps you should take better care of my body, you'd never let _yourself_ age this terribly."

Madara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think about how he was going to handle this situation. It wasn't really so bad, just as long as Itachi was unable to physically remove Sasuke from the mansion, he should have nothing to worry about. He turned towards the weak man sitting at the window and opened his mouth to speak.

"I need to catch up with Itachi, I'll have-"

"I don't need to have a babysitter, Madara. I know how to survive on my own."

Madara smirked, and approached the other man, kneeling down beside him and looking fearlessly at his face. "Are you trying to impress me?"

"Of course not."

"Well, I'm impressed."

An exhausted smile nearly lit up the bony face, but still the man's overall appearance was too terrifying for the smile to make up for his faults.

"That's good to know," The man began, "It's been quite a while since you've even looked at me."

Madara ran his eyes over the other's eyelids. "I look at you all the time, you just never notice."

"How would I ever be able to notice?'

"You can tell that I'm looking at you right now, can't you?"

The other man frowned. "I just hope you are, really."

"I told you already, you can have them back, whenever you want. Or you can take one, and I can take one, or you can have any of the ones that I keep stored downstairs, it's really fine, I don't mind at-"

"I don't want them back, and I don't want someone else's. Why can't you accept a damn gift like everyone else?"

"Because-"

"That was a rhetorical question. Go get back to your plotting, I'll get back to my brooding, and we can get Itachi back to his... what does he do with his life?"

Madara chuckled. "How would I know?"

"Well you're the one trying to make him suffer endlessly."

"This is true, but you're the one who came up with this whole plan. It's all just a part of you're little game. Right, Izuna?"

The younger Uchiha smirked slightly to himself. "Just glad to have you aboard."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Itachi raced through the house desperately, opening every door that he found in a frantic search for his brother. When he finally heard a familiar giggle, he dashed up to a door on the very top floor of the mansion, he quickly opened the door in question ad was shocked to see his little brother –_his_ adorable little brother, jumping up and down on some enormous bed, having the time of his life.

"Sasuke… Otouto, thank _God_, I've been looking all over for you!" He exclaimed, quickly pulling the teen into his arms and embracing him warmly, only to have his little lover violently squirm out of his hold.

"Get off!" The younger Uchiha yelped, attacking Itachi's shin with a well-aimed kick.

"Ow! Sasuke, what are you doing?"

The teen looked fearfully up at his brother and backed himself into the corner, cowering in fear. "Please don't hurt me…" he whispered, and Itachi nearly broke in two as he saw his precious otouto's eyes filling with frightened tears.

"Are you… afraid of me?" Itachi choked out.

"Madara!" Sasuke called, and to Itachi's utter horror, Madara stepped into the room, and walked up to his brother, petting his hair softly.

"Yes, is this man scaring you? We can ask him to leave if you'd like."

Itachi glared at Madara venomously, and in mere seconds, the eldest Uchiha was pinned up against the wall, being choked nearly to death. "What did you do to him? Why doesn't he know me?"

Madara gasped out a hysterical breath of air, and pulled slightly at the hands that were wrapped around his neck. "You're… only… upsetting him… more…" He struggled out, and Itachi turned to see that yes, he was greatly disturbing Sasuke.

"Fix him." The weasel spat out, releasing Madara harshly and letting the man fall to the ground.

"Quite impossible, I'm afraid. He'll have to remember you on his own. You two have a very complex past, would you really want me to put all of that back in one sitting? I think not."

Itachi merely stared at his elder, and if looks could kill, Madara would have been dead twice over. Then, his expression softened and he looked at his brother.

"Sasuke… can you say something… anything?"

"Why?" the teen asked, quietly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You're alright, right?"

"I'm fine… why?"

Itachi let out a shaky breath, and reached forward, letting his hand hover an inch away from his brother's face. "Can I… touch you?" He asked, not wanting to send the teen into a fearful explosion again.

"Please don't." Was the whispered reply.

"Do you want him to go?" Madara asked, looking down encouragingly at Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha nodded shyly, and Itachi's breath hitched.

He swore one day he'd kill Madara for this, but for now, Madara was the only person who even knew what was wrong with Sasuke, and therefore the only person who could put him back. So, for the sake of his lover's happiness, Itachi exited the room and found his way back to the dark room with Izuna.

When he entered the room, Izuna was still sitting at the wall again.

"Sick of the window?" Itachi asked, feeling surprisingly calm.

"The draft makes me cold." Izuna answered. "I must admit, Itachi, I've sort of always wanted a brother like you. Wise, caring, loving, a big pushover most of the time, really… but then I remembered… it's silly to be jealous of Sasuke, because… my brother is just so, _so_ much more brilliant and cunning than his."

"I love Sasuke more than Madara will ever be able to love anyone, and that includes you."

Izuna scoffed. "That's sweet. I guess Sasuke won't ever be able to appreciate that again, though."

Itachi frowned, and curled into himself on the bed. For the first time in his life, he felt utterly and completely… useless.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so fast and confusing or whatever may be wrong with it, but hopefully you enjoyed enough to review! I expected you all to know that the sickly person was Izuna already, so I didn't wanna drag that bit out, since there are plenty of little plot mysteries up ahead xD **

**I love you so much for reading!**

**-Beloved**


End file.
